Lost Identity Rewritten
by Nature9000
Summary: Mr. Electric's attack on Sharkboy and Lavagirl left them in a coma, and while Lavagirl slept, Sharkboy awoke to a mysterious group and had minimal memories of who he was. Given a false name, and instructed as to whom he was, he remains oblivious to Mr. Electric's plans until Lavagirl finally awakens and vows to bring him back. Can she save him, or is all lost?


Lost Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own Sharkboy and Lavagirl

A/N: So a couple years ago I wrote this oneshot with a satirical/cynical viewpoint. A crossover between SB/LG and Twilight. I still have my opinions of Twilight, however, I'm rewriting it here. It'll be much more of a serious oneshot, and I'm confident it'll be _better_ than its predecessor. Yes it is another one of my actor-connection inspired tales. My writing has evolved since before, I believe, and I will take this more seriously. To those of you who were not too sure of the last one, I have thus taken your advice and critique, and used them to make this a much better, and perhaps different tone. I do hope you'll enjoy it, trust me, and read. If you liked it better, don't hesitate to let me know, I love knowing if I've succeeded in my goal. I think it'll have a bit of a darker tone as well.

* * *

-HE IS OURS-

Jacob awoke with a groan, brushing his sweaty palm against his forehead. His nightmares had plagued him all night long once again. Dreams of a dangerous fight that involved some sort of man that worked through an electric robot that he created. In these dreams was a girl with flaming red hair, and a younger version of himself with incredibly sharp teeth. He had memories of a father lost at sea, and dreams of having been raised within the oceans, but all of this was impossible. He was Jacob Black, a werewolf, not this Sharkboy of his dreams.

The woman in his dreams was extremely beautiful, gorgeous, and together they had a good friend with short blonde hair that often chronicled the things they did together. When he thought of these dreams, he was filled with a deep, painful sorrow that equated to being torn into a bloody mess. They always went the same way, growing older with this beautiful girl, even making love at some point of time and starting a family, but then the tragedy would strike. The strange robot would return, the man having created another version of it. It would strike the girl down, he would attack, and then a sudden flash and crackling noise would _always_ wake him.

He rose from his bed and looked to the moonlit window beside him. Was it still only nighttime? His alarm clock beside him displayed five in the morning, the same time his nightmares would awaken him. Pushing himself from the bed, he looked down to his bare chest and frowned, his body was adorned with scars that he never quite understood. His back had an extremely long scar from the neck to the waistline, he had a couple circular scars on his chest, and two small scars on his wrists. Edward often told him to just 'ignore' them, but how? Did they have something to do with his dreams?

From what he understood in his dreams, this girl was a true woman of fire that almost burned anything she touched. Their blonde friend found a scientist who created flame retardant wristbands that could circulate the fire inside of her and keep it from harming anyone. This made cuddling with her very easy, because those wristbands would control whether she kept the fire inside of her or let it erupt from her. Unlike the rest of his dreams that were nightmarish, it was this girl that was a fantasy. Edward and Bella constantly chided him for even thinking of this person, acting as if she didn't exist.

What was worse was the only memory he had was waking on a hospital stretcher with his vampire friends around him. The scientist known as Mr. Electric was with them, this brown haired man looked remarkably similar to the scientist in his dreams. In his dreams, this man was a regular version of the Holocaust's Joseph Mengele, performing many dangerous experiments. In his dreams, this man was behind Sharkboy's father's disappearance, and created shark-like fins on him, then threw him into the ocean to test how he thrived. He survived. This man was also behind the woman known as Lavagirl, infusing her body with fire. He'd done many cruel things to his 'patients'.

The resemblance to the scientist was so uncanny that Jacob nearly freaked out when he awoke the first day. He was promptly informed by this scientist and the vampires that his name was Jacob Black, he'd been bitten by a werewolf, they'd rescued him and nursed him to health. His best friend was Edward Cullen, part of the Cullen vampires. That was all the history he knew, he could remember nothing beyond those first days.

Ever since then, he felt as though they were hiding something from him. Whenever he wandered out on his own, Edward, or one of the other vampires, would show up and guide him back to the main hangout. They treated him almost like a human would treat a dog. When he asked why he couldn't go out on his own, or why they were so intimidated by the Volturi. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were the three leaders, and they always looked at him with some form of pity. What was their deal? Did they hate werewolves so much? No matter what he did, no matter what he said, they would only shake their heads and call him 'misguided'. Then they would leave without further word, to which Edward would start muttering about his thankfulness.

That scientist came to check up on them often as well, and one time, he even heard Mr. Electric instructing Carlise to be _sure_ that he was chained down at night if. As if he had the idea of running, the last few times he did that, he would be struck down. He learned not to run out of the boundaries, but it was pissing him off that he was being _limited!_ Damn, he wanted to be _free_, he wanted to explore and live! Inside, there was a deep anger that came from, where, he did not know.

"He's awake," Edward spoke while monitoring the camera system they had setup to watch Jacob. Bella and Carlise walked up behind him, followed closely by Mr. Electric. "From the looks of it, I'd say he had one of those nightmares again."

"They're not dreams," Electric muttered. The vampires glanced hopelessly at him. "They are a reality that he must never learn is true." It was he who was their leader, having captured each member of the Cullen family over the years and modifying them. Due to their ability to regenerate, he had been able to perform many experiments upon them without killing them. As long as he didn't remove their heart, he was fine. However, within their bodies he implemented a machine of his own design that at the push of a button, if they disobeyed him, he could activate. This machine would unleash hell in their own bodies in the form of razor blades and fire. One vampire, he'd already killed with it. The blades had shot out of the vampire's body from this small ball he'd placed inside, the vampire was slashed into pieces and roasted by the fire. They would simply bow down now. How meek they would become, his puppets.

They'd become so obedient now that they hardly questioned him, and of course, they acted out his desires which may or may not have often pissed off the Volturi and other vampires. He was _untouchable_, he'd guarded himself so much that nobody but the Cullen family knew where he remained. He kept himself so far below the ground in a laboratory guarded by fire and many dangerous traps. One Volturi member was nearly killed when they wandered down on a hunch.

"I don't get it, how long are we supposed to keep watch over him anyway?" Jasper Cullen asked from behind the group. Electric raised an eyebrow and huffed, the man simply wanted to find a way to erase these 'dreams'. He wanted to make sure Sharkboy, no, _Jacob_, never realized the truth. If he realized the truth of the matter, hell was sure to come to earth. "He's never going to 'forget', and if we just keep him locked up, there's the thing about that anger…"

"Are you seriously questioning me right now?" Electric growled. Jasper frowned and lifted his shoulders. "I do know what I'm doing. I do not, and cannot, afford to have Lavagirl or Sharkboy come in contact. I cannot afford to have all my life work _crushed_. I've done what I can to keep Lavagirl in that coma, I've kept Sharkboy here…and I'm doing everything I can to erase the bitch from his memory."

"I bet I could do it," Bella replied with a subtle smirk. "Just saying, I know how a woman's touch can make a man forget all about another woman." Electric raised an eyebrow and Edward rolled his eyes. In all honesty, Mr. Electric just thought Bella had some sort of freakish fantasy regarding the wolf. Although, it did give him an idea. None of them could get close enough to Sharkboy, his ability to lash out at anyone trying to do something suspicious was great. If Bella could get close to him, seduce him, then they could work with this.

"Not a bad idea, Bella." Edward protested, but Mr. Electric lifted his hand to explain. "He has been deprived of a woman's touch. Surely if you can seduce him, that means we can get close enough…" He walked over to his desk while the others watched closely. He lifted a small chip from the desk and narrowed his eyes. "You see this? This is what I call a memory chip. Attach it to the back of his neck where his head meets, and it will be burned into his skin. Eventually melting into his brain, and with a preprogrammed date, will zap someone of _all_ memories before then. Therefore, Sharkboy will cease to exist, and all you have to do, Bella…is get close to him."

Emmett Cullen scoffed. He was standing at the other end of the room, arms crossed and face in a scowl. Mr. Electric glared at him, his constant anger steadily increasing. "I think it's stupid, to be honest. I think this whole thing is stupid." Emmett pushed forward and started walking towards him as the other vampires protested. He looked over his shoulder and growled. "Come on, when did you dumbasses lose your pride? There's one of him, and all of us. Just because he put some weird ball in our chests doesn't mean _shit_." The others continued their protests and Mr. Electric began his vicious growls. Emmett turned to him, smirking dangerously. "I say we let the dumb wolf go, get rid of the scientist, and live our lives in peace."

"Shut up, would you!" Carlise scolded. "Do you want to die?" Emmett turned around and spread his arms out.

"What! There's nothing he's going to do. He's all talk! He's had many opportunities to kill us, but he's just a weak ass scientist." Mr. Electric narrowed his eyes and slowly reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a pen shaped remote. He flipped the top cap open, revealing a tiny red button. This had brown tape around the middle, representing Emmett Cullen. He had several of these in his coat pocket, each color coded per vampire.

"All _talk_, am I?" Emmett turned his head over his shoulder and lifted his eyebrows. Before he could react, Mr. Electric slammed his thumb on the button. "Maybe this will teach you to speak up against me."

Emmett's eyes widened and his hands flew to his chest. The other vampires screamed and watched in fear as Emmett stumbled back. Inside his chest, the ball had begun rotating and was rapidly firing the blades out in a stab and slash motion, increasing its length with each stab. Every time the blades retracted, the ball shot fire out at the vampire's insides. Within seconds, Emmett was on the ground, writhing in pain as the blades were shooting from his chest and slashing up through his shoulders, his neck, groin and legs. His painful cries grew denser as flames began cloaking his body.

Mr. Electric laughed, overjoyed with the sight. The excitement was almost too much for his heart to take! He felt like jumping and dancing for joy, but rather, glared at the remaining vampires. They watched in terror as he reached for his coat pocket. "Does anyone _else_ have any bright ideas for me?"

"No sir!"

"Good! Now, Bella, let's discuss the probable plan of action." He turned his eyes to the computer screen. Jacob's room was completely empty now, and his window was open. Panic struck him and his body began to twitch. "Where the hell did he go? How come nobody told me he left the room!" The others hurried to the screen, all gasping in shock. "Son of a bitch…Find the goddamn asshole!"

"I think we already found the _asshole_," Jasper joked at him. Electric roared and began reaching for the yellow switch in his coat jacket. Jasper yelped and shook his hands in the air. "No! I didn't mean that seriously!" The vampire turned towards the others and cried out. "Okay guys, let's go find Jacob!"

"That's what I _thought_."

Meanwhile, far, far away in a medical laboratory was a group of scientists being led by a young blonde man. Max, the lead scientist was in the midst of a breakthrough. They surrounded a stretcher where a woman with vibrant red hair laid comatose for three years. Her child was on the ground playing with a toy truck. He was a young toddler that she conceived with her boyfriend just months before being struck into the coma. The toddler's life had been saved by use of a feeding tube and a C-Section when the due date had come around.

"The serum _should _wake her," Max muttered as he went through his clipboard. He met Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 2005, then helped them escape the hands of the evil scientist that performed many cruel experiments on him. He gave them their life back. They were only seventeen at the time and had spent a good ten years or so in Mr. Electric's captivity, guarded by one of his many electric robots that were referred to as 'Electricidad robots'. "So we've injected her with the serum, why is she not waking up yet?" In 2009, a specialized team of scientists he hired found a way to hold Lavagirl's fire inside and to help Sharkboy begin to naturally regain human form through use of a serum. It was incomplete when one of Mr. Electric's robots ambushed them one day, putting Lavagirl into a coma and abducting Sharkboy. They never found out where he went.

"Her body _is_ stabilizing," replied a nearby scientist. Max walked over to them and stared at the screen. His heart began racing with excitement as he stared at the various statistics. They were indeed spiking and showing some sort of sign that awakening was near. "So I have a question that none of us have considered, sir." He raised an eyebrow as the bearded scientist looked up to him. "Who wants to be the one to tell her we have no idea where Sharkboy is, or if he's still alive?"

Max cringed at the thought, he truly did fear her reaction to the news. She'd become so enamored with Sharkboy, that just the thought of telling her he was gone, made him believe they'd have to evacuate the entire _town._

"He is alive." A thick, deep, masculine voice reached his ears, startling him. He quickly looked over to see three men in long robes staring at them. Who the hell were these people? One was a blonde haired man with a feminine face, the other was a man with long brown hair and an aged expression, and the man who spoke had long black hair. "I am Aro, of the Volturi." He didn't want to be rude, but he'd heard nothing of them. "What I am about to tell you, human. Erase from your minds."

"Excuse me?"

"We are vampires." He raised an eyebrow and looked to the other scientists, all of whom shrugged. The man kept his hardened expression and slowly shook his head. "It does not matter whether you believe me or not, for we are coming to you simply because I believe it is our job to protect our vampires. The Cullen family has fallen from grace, I'm afraid some of them may be too far gone to save, but whatever the case-"

Max chuckled impatiently and put his hand to his chest. "Sir, I mean no harm, but I don't know who the Cullen family is." He had no time for fooling about, he needed to resuscitate Lavagirl and get her started on her life with her son once again. He pressed his hands together and put them before his face. "I don't mean any disrespect either, sir, but I can't be worrying about vampires right now…"

"Listen to me boy, I am telling you that your friend is alive. The Cullen family have been forced, and may now be voluntarily working with this Mr. Electric. I believe he is a mutual enemy of ours, and for all we know, he could very well wipe out all vampires."

"We've attempted to destroy him before," the blonde man added. "One of our own wandered into the underground lab that he retreats into, but there were too many traps and far too much fire. Our man returned burnt, and severely cut up. Either way, the Cullen's have imprisoned your own and begun the process of wiping his memory. His biological structure was tampered with, turning him into a werewolf, and his name is now Jacob Black. We know where to locate him."

Max was intrigued by this, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he could contend with a family of 'vampires'. "I don't know how we'd get to him, if it is at all possible…"

The room began heating up and the vampires started to step backwards. Max's eyes widened as he felt a burst of fire lash out from behind. "Oh my god…" He turned and looked at the stretcher. Lavagirl was now holding her wristbands, which she'd been wearing all this time, and fire was starting to swirl around her body. Her eyelids shot open and her angered glare burned into the ceiling.

"You won't have to worry about it, Max…" She started to sit up, growling dangerously. "They have him? I _will_ get him back." He waved his hand in the air as Mano, her toddler, started to reach for her. Instinctively, he grabbed the child up. Lavagirl smiled softly at her son and breathed out slowly. Mano had his father's facial features and his eyes, dimpled and freckled cheeks, and fiery red hair. "Our son…"

"We've named him Aiden, meaning 'little fire'." Lavagirl slipped her wristbands back on and the fire shooting from her body descended back. She held her arms out, locking her eyes with her son's gaze.

"Let me hold my baby…please, Max…" Figuring it was safe, he stepped forward and handed Aiden to his mother. She cradled him gently in her lap, she had a very natural glow to her as her son wrapped his tiny arms around her hands. "My beautiful baby boy…"

"The doctors had to do a c-section when you were due. He's known who his parents were and when he learned to speak, he asked to sleep at your side."

"He _will_ know his father." She reached down, kissing her son's forehead. "Little Aiden…I promise you, I will bring your father home."

"Dada?"

"Yes…if it's the last thing I do." Max could see the fire in her eyes. He knew better than to question her determination. A war was about to break loose, and there was no stopping it. "Max, from now on, I want a more 'normal' name. No longer am I 'Lavagirl'…if Sharkboy is going to be named Jacob, then I am Adena. Queen if the flame…" Her eyes flicked up at him as she slowly stood from the stretcher.

"La-Adena, look, we need to make sure you're rehabilitated. You can't just-"

"I am _fine_. Watch over my Aiden…" She turned to Aro and pointed at them, glaring daggers. "You three claim to know where he is…take me to them and then please, leave." Aro appeared offended, but he didn't seem eager to fight her. "I will rescue Sharkboy from those people, but since you three seem to be 'in charge', let me ask…if the members of the Cullen family try to prevent me from saving him…"

"Then you are permissible to kill them," Aro replied, albeit reluctantly. "Save the ones that do not fight you, for maybe they can be rescued."

"I will do that." She handed Max the toddler and started for the door, stumbling a bit as she attempted to regain her walking ability. "Mama's pissed." She curled her hand inwards and balled her fists, growling instinctively as her rage flourished. Aro and the other two appeared beside her, each exchanging concerned glances.

"We will lead you there."

Jacob wandered the woods, seemingly without direction. Something was calling him, but what it was he didn't know. Somewhere deep in his soul, he wanted to escape. The confusion in his mind forced him in every direction. "Who am I? Why am I here?" He may have had a case of amnesia, but he felt like memories _were_ returning, but he forced them away constantly due to his 'friends' telling him they weren't real.

"You're Jacob Black, werewolf." Bella's voice rang in his ears and he quickly turned to her. She was wearing a black leather v-neck shirt and black leather pants. Her lips were parted in tiny smile as she slowly moved towards him.

"Bella, I…I don't really want to go back to that cabin."

"It's your home." It didn't feel like his home. She lifted her hand up and put it to his chest, deepening her smile. "You don't need to run away." She slid her hand along his chest, causing him a great deal of anxiety. Not only was he certain Edward would be _pissed_ at this, but her touch was reminding him of a familiar old feeling from years ago.

_"Sharkboy…" Lavagirl held her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his chest, just beneath his chin. Her body trembled as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. This was the first time she'd been able to touch him, to be touched, without burning him. "It feels…it's indescribable." _

_ "Guess we should thank Max for those wrist bands?" He smiled as she lifted her gentle eyes to his. She reached up, kissing his lips for the first time. He groaned softly as her arms slid along his chest, then around his waist. The two fell onto their bed, fully enamored with each other, no longer fearing for the other's safety. He pulled away and gazed down into her eyes. "I love you."_

_ "I love you."_

Jacob put his hand to Bella's wrist and narrowed his eyes. She withdrew her hand, perplexed by his reaction. His expression tensed and he started to turn away, his head was pounding from the memory and his heart ached. "Leave me alone, Bella. Just…leave me be."

"I can't do that, Jacob. You know I can't. I have to take you back to the cabin, but while we're there…maybe we can talk?" He felt her sliding her arms around the back of his neck. Her hot breath brushed against his neck, causing his hairs to stand on end. "You know you can tell me anything. I will truly care about you, I do care about you."

"What about Edward?"

"He won't care. This isn't about him, and you know it." Jacob's stomach churned out the bile which burned his throat, he couldn't bear this pain inside of him. He couldn't take the suspicion that something was wrong. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about 'her'. I'm remembering…" Her face tensed and she quickly stomped her foot on the ground.

"We need to get back _now_, Jacob! I'm tired of being out here."

"Geez…" Lavagirl was never this demanding. She was sweet, innocent, gentle, and loving. Of course, nothing would stand in the way of her happiness, or the happiness of those around her. She did everything she could to protect them all. "You know…she and I were going to an actual _college_. If I remember right. Then one of those robots came in and struck us. I was down, but she kept fighting…I…I wanted to help her. I wanted to get up.

_"Stay down!" Lavagirl cried out as the Electricidad robot zapped her with his many electric tentacles. Sharkboy was on the ground, groaning loudly as he tried to push himself up. He didn't know what hit him from behind, but whatever it was, it kept him from actually moving. _

_ Several fire blasts went off until she was on her hands and knees. In the last instant, the robot shot its tentacle towards Sharkboy. She let out a loud scream and jumped in the way, her back facing the robot. It struck her in the back of her head, and she collapsed onto Sharkboy. _

_ In his anger, he started to get up, but the robot was already a step ahead of him. It had grabbed the laptop from the desk and slammed it hard against his head, putting him out of commission for good._

"None of that is real, Jacob." Her lips brushed against the nape of his neck. He cringed slightly and tried to shake from her grasp. How could she tell him it wasn't real? It felt real, it felt more real than she did. "I'm real, Jacob, and I'm true."

"Whatever…you're cold is what you are. You're not real, you're just…I don't know…"

In the corner of his eyes, he could see the other vampires surrounding them. Edward, Carlise, Jasper, Esme, and Alice. Catching him off guard, Bella threw him to the ground and pinned him, growling aggressively. "I am trying to help you." His eyes widened and his body froze beneath her wild glare. "You _will_ come back to the cabin, do you understand me?" She stared at him for a minute, but he could not respond to her. "Are you even listening to me?"

Above her was quite a sight descending from the skies, a hypnotic one. What he could not take his eyes off of was not a fiery comet, but a woman of fire. _Lavagirl_. Her hair was flying above her, her arms were outstretched, and fire was spreading from her, making her take the form of a wild phoenix. His heart began beating as memories rushed into his head. He moved his hands to his head and began screaming, unable to take these recollections.

"What's going on with you now, Jacob?"

It was all true. Everything. Lavagirl was as real as him, she was in the flesh. He could feel her warmth all over again, the touch that he craved and longed for. He could smell her smoky aroma, and he could imagine her gentle eyes gazing up at him as she cuddled against his chest. "I…I know who I am…" Bella raised an eyebrow as Jacob's eyes started to well up with tears. He heard Edward and the others crying out, screaming for Bella to get up and grab Jacob away.

"Get _off_ him!" Roared the fiery queen. Bella flinched and looked up as Lavagirl hovered above them. She narrowed her deadly eyes upon the group of vampires. She'd come to rescue him? He never thought it would be like this, but yet, he liked the feeling. Maybe it was just the bliss from seeing her again, after all these years. "I am aware some of you might be forced to do work with Mr. Electric, but hear me _now_. If you fight me, I will kill you in order to save him."

"You think we're scared of you?" Bella chortled. The girl started to stand, and before Jacob could get up, she slammed her foot down onto his chest. He cringed and Lavagirl's eyes widened. She clenched her fists and growled. "Who do you think you are?"

"Used to be Lavagirl, but I go by Adena now. Queen of the flame…I don't know what you're doing, seducing _my _fiancé, but I don't like it." Bella crossed her arms and roared out a scoffing laugh.

"Oh, _your_ fiancé, huh?"

"This is your last warning, _bitch_. Get away from him." Lavagirl extended her arm and pointed her fingers towards Bella, narrowing her eyes. Seeing where this was going, Jacob quickly threw his arms over his face. "I'll count to three. One…" Bella raised an eyebrow and looked over to the other vampires.

"Jasper, Carlise, take Jacob back to the cabin! I'll deal with this bitch…" Lavagirl raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Two."

Jacob grew disheartened as the vampires grabbed him and started pulling him away. Lavagirl called out angrily as he vanished into the distance.

Her rage was at solar levels now, and her fire burned with the intensity of a thousand smoldering suns. Her lips formed a dangerous sneer as Bella smirked at her. It was a dangerous move that only further increased her rage. "What are you going to do now, Adena? You're just a wet match as far as I-"

"Goddamn you…I didn't want to do this…_Three!"_ Flames surged through her body and shot out from the pores along her arm and hands. Bella's eyes widened as she covered her with a tremendous flame. Edward began screaming and the other vampires retreated, fearing for their lives.

After a full minute, Lavagirl retracted her fire, glaring at a pile of melted flesh and bones. She started to land on the ground as Edward ran to this puddle, weeping bitterly. He lifted his gaze to her and screamed. "Make the right decision, Cullen. I do not want to kill you." She truly didn't want to kill _anyone_. She knew it would be necessary, but she felt a tremendous amount of guilt where death was concerned. "All I want…is my lover. The father of my child. I want him back. Please don't make me fight my way to him."

"Y-You _bitch!"_ Edward screamed. He raised himself up and clenched his fists. "I'll fucking murder you! I'll tear you limb from limb!" Tears streaked his face as he ran for her. Her eyes widened and she quickly dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding a sweeping punch. "Damn you!"

"How can you stand to be with a girl so willing to seduce another man?"

"I don't give a shit. Fuck you!" Edward charged towards her again, tackling her to the ground. She let out a loud shout as he started slamming his fists into her. "Shut up! Shut up!" Her body seared with pain as she struggled to free herself from him. He was not relenting.

"I-I'm sorry! Please get off me. You have to understand how I feel, I'm losing someone that I love…"

"I don't care!" He slammed her head hard against the ground. Her eyes fell towards her head and her body went limp. It was then that he stopped, whimpering and shuddering. Her heart started beating erratically and her eyes shot out a bright white light, taking him off guard. Unable to control herself, she threw her hand up, white hot flames were surrounding her arm as she tore through him. Her hand had gone through his neck and was now spreading fire throughout his body.

As she slowly rose to her feet, her eyes still growing bright, she could hear Edward gagging and gasping for air. His body slowly began turning to dust and falling slowly to the ground, with a tiny flame attached to each particle.

When she returned to normal, she was aghast at the pile of dust on the ground. She put her hands to her mouth and quickly looked around. She'd forgotten her body's natural defense system, when backed into a corner, she would lose complete control. "Oh god…" She began breathing heavily as she looked towards the cabin in the distance. "Sharkboy…I'm coming…"

In the cabin, Jacob struggled against metal cuffs holding him down against a stretcher. He bared his teeth at Mr. Electric and the remaining vampires. The vile man only laughed at his effort. "So I see you've remembered who you are. I was hoping that wouldn't happen…"

"Bella and Edward are out there," Jasper exclaimed.

"Who gives a shit about them?"

"What?!"

"Exactly. Who gives a rat's ass about those two?" Jasper began twitching, and the other vampires started to back up. Jacob raised an eyebrow and watched as Jasper began to fly out of control.

"How can you _say _that? Emmett was right! You really _are_ just a conceited asshole!" Jasper grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him hard against the wall. "I'll fucking kill you right now!"

"Guys, I think there's more to worry about right now," Carlise muttered. "Esme, Alice, get away from here. Quickly! You needn't be involved in this." The girls nodded and hurried from the building. Jacob turned his head to the window Carlise was standing in front of, and much to his pleasure, he saw a bright fireball rushing towards the building. Carlise turned around and screamed, then ducked out of the way.

In the last second, Mr. Electric kicked Jasper in the chest, throwing him towards the window. Everything froze and Jacob watched with a look of sheer terror as Lavagirl sped through the window, practically incinerating Jasper the minute her body crashed into him. She wasn't even aware of what had happened.

She landed on her feet and glared at the now terror-stricken scientist across the room. "Hello Mr. Electric. It's so nice to see _you_ instead of your robots." She glared at him and began her slow walk towards him. "You couldn't leave well enough _alone_, could you?" Mr. Electric exclaimed and slammed his foot on the ground.

"You two were _mine!_ Mine, damn it! I was going to use you as my weapons of war! I was going to take this goddamn world, but then you had to go and-and-develop a fucking _heart!_"

"So you decided to take my fiancé, control a horde of vampires, and do what?"

"I had to be certain he wouldn't remember, and then I was going to put my plan into action…" Jacob looked past her at Carlise, who was slowly beginning to stand. The man was glaring angrily at Electric. Jacob could understand the rage, the anger, as Mr. Electric was initially at fault for the deaths that occurred here today. "You should have stayed with me. The both of you."

She crossed her arms over and scoffed. "No thank you, I'd rather live my life than to bother with you. Now I came here to get something, one thing, and then I'm leaving." She turned her gaze back to Carlise and smiled at him. "Carlise, feel free to do whatever you want to this man. I've talked with the Volturi and agreed to keep silent everything about vampires…and they're going to grant you and the rest of the family pardons." Her face started to fall and a tear dripped from her eye. "I'm truly sorry about Bella and Edward. The ones who died here, I'm sorry. I just can't let anything stand in my way from saving him, you understand?"

"I do. My problem isn't with you." Carlise walked forward and growled at the scientist. "Take him, I will deal with this _scientist_. First…can you burn off that coat of his?"

"Of course." Mr. Electric's eyes widened as Lavagirl rushed forward and grabbed his coat. He began screaming as the coat went up in flames, and his method of control began falling from the coat pocket onto the floor. When she released him, an extremely vengeful Carlise tackled the man.

Lavagirl rushed over to Jacob and burned off the metal cuffs. He gazed up into her eyes, smiling softly as she started to push her wristbands back on. "I don't want to forget these," she whispered. She moved her hand to his forehead, sweeping his bangs away and gently kissing the tip of his brow.

"Where have you been?"

"Asleep…for too long…" He moved his arms around her waist and slowly sat up, holding her close to him. She put her head to his chest and exhaled. "We have a son…he's almost three…"

"A son?"

"Yes…" The guilt of the deaths here were eating away at her and she just wanted to leave now before anything else happened. There would be plenty of time for them to catch up later. She slowly closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She _won_. She got him back. "He has your eyes, and can't wait to meet his daddy."

Jacob's heart leapt to his throat and he almost ran off in his excitement, but he remained right there with her in his arms. "I can't wait to see her either…You know, up until now, I thought you were just a dream. I had amnesia, badly, but I remember everything now…" Her hands slid up his back and he watched as her face turned to grief.

"Your fins. How did they go away? I remember Max had you on some medication, but…the fins wouldn't go away on their own without it…"

"I think they tore them off me." He looked over and eyed Mr. Electric with a growing sense of fear. The man had a gaping hole in his heart, and Carlise was covered with blood. It was more than time for them to leave. "They turned me into a werewolf…but at least I found a way to control it, but…do you think Max might find a way to fix it?"

"If they found a way to keep my fire inside, then I'm sure they can find a way to cure you."

With that, the couple made their way out of the cabin and to a car that Aro had promised to Lavagirl. When they were reunited with Max and Aiden hours later, Jacob was ecstatic. He was already planning a whole future with his son, and was eternally grateful that it wouldn't be as it had been with his father, and that being the son growing up without a dad.

Maybe one day he'd find a way to top his beautiful torch, as he called her, and perhaps he'd rescue _her_ someday. Until then, he was just simply happy to have a family and to be _free_ from any further loneliness.

As time went on, Aiden grew to be a strong young man with his father's strength and his mother's compassion. He didn't have fire power like his mother, which the parents were extremely happy about, but he did at least have his mom's determination and spirit. They only saw the vampires one other time, and that was Carlise coming to thank them for what they had done in freeing them, and letting Lavagirl know she needn't feel guilty for what she'd done. She did what she had to, defending herself and her lover.

After that, they never heard from the man again, nor did they want to. Life was a lot easier now that the drama was finished. No more confusion, no more pain, and no more sorrow.

* * *

Well, tell me what you thought? Definitely more intense than before, but I hope it was more entertaining at least. Let me know.


End file.
